Lucy and Natsu School story
by Animeandbooknerd
Summary: Natsu the nerd who get bullied by Grey. And Lucy the most popular girl in Fairy Tail school. I don't own Fairy Tail
1. Chapter 1

Lucy and Nastu fanfiction school life.

And i don't own Fairy Tail.

Nastu pov.

Hey everybody my names is Nastu Dragoneel the biggest nerd in Fairy Tail High School. I'm a loner in my school too. I have friends that are loners too and I get pick on by everybody. My life sucks. And only one will help once was Lucy Heartfillia and my sercet crush and my best friend. I belive in Dragons because their so cool and I have a white scale scarf around my neck always. I walked towards school and went inside. I got grab immeaditly by Grey and get shoved in locker "do you have my money and homework" Grey said "Nope I not helping you or geting you money" I said I get punch in the gut and elbow in the eye. I notice nobody was staring and not helping. I got thrown at the ground and Grey started kicking me. "GREY FULLBULTER THAT IS ENOUGH" Eraz yelled. Grey got scared and stoped kicking me and ran off. I got up and pick up my book and papers. Erza walked over to me "you have to stand up for yourself Nastu" Erza said. "yeah yeah i know" I said and saw Lucy heartfillia. Oh yeah Grey is afriad of Erza i don't see why Erza is scary she nice person to me. Lucy walked over Erza "What happen" Lucy asked, "nothing" I said and walked off. "He got beat up by Grey" Erza said and walk to her class and Lucy walked her class. I enter my math class and sat in the back so nobody notices me and so the teachers won't pick on me to answered a question. I looked outside window while teacher leature about math. The bell rang and i walked towards gym class and accidenlty bump into someone and droped my stuff "Sorry" i said and "Sorry" a girl said. I went at the ground and pick my stuff up the last one I tried to touch her hand and I look up to see who was it. It was no other then Lucy Heartfilla. We stared at each other little longer I blush and head for gym. I walked towards coach "DODGE BALL TODAY" Coach said and I got in a line and I got pick by Loki and his teameats. "Great we get the loser on ourt team don't slow us down." Loki said. The game started and I turn to the bleachers and see the girls cherring people on. Most Loki team got out and Loki and I was only one left Madara got out by Loki and Loki got out by Grey. And most his team mates had dodge balls already. I could here we are going to lose because of the loser. That's it I had enough of being call loser. They through the ball at me I slide underneath them and grab dodge ball and hit Chalire in the stoamche and then I ran and grab another ball and hit Bob. Grey most ball and pass to his teammeat "Half of you guys aim for the top and other half aim the top" Grey said and they all nod. And throw it I ran towards the wall and did a backfilp and dodge all of them and got four his teammeat out now it was me and Grey left he had all but one and throw it and I caught it. Grey got mad and I heard Lucy cherring I blush and rub back my head and got hit by dodgeball in the head. I turn see Grey glaring at me mounthing your a dead man. I shrugged and walked to my other class and it was Scince. I fall asleep and bell and it was lunch time. I went towards the cafetria and i sit down in my spot i grab and pick up by my scraf "you embrass me in gym today your going to pay" Grey said. Grey drop me and I dodged his punch and I could heard people saying fight fight fight behind me and Grey and I got knee to the stomache and got punch in the face and thrown to a wall. Grey was about punch me again until Erza kick Grey in the stomache. "your not suppose to fight in school Grey you know that" Erza said and she pick me up and I push her away "I'm okay" i said and walked away from the caffetria. I went towards the lockers and I grab my stuff and ahead to the Art Class i walk inside and saw Lucy and nobody was sitting by her. I sit beside her and grin at her and she smiled back. "so how did you do that" Lucy said "did what?" I asked confused. "You know in the gym class you took everyone out by your self" Lucy said. "I don't know how i did it i just did" i said and the teacher walk in. "okay everybody you will draw the person that most dear to you" teacher said and everybody nods and I started to draw Lucy sitting at the waterfalls i got poked by lucy "so who are you drawling" Lucy asked "Not telling" i said and went back to worked Lucy was about to asked another question until the bell ring and I got up and went to my locker and head home. I waited for Lucy so i can walked her home and she walked out and we went towards her home and we chatted until we reach lucy home I give her a hug and walked away from her house and walked towards my home which is on the streets and I went to my bed and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't own Fairy Tail

Lucy Pov

Hello there guys I'm Lucy Heartifilla I'm the most popular girl in Fairy Tail school. I have lots friends no those ones friends that just be friends with you because of popularity. I'm talking real friends like Lissna, Elfman, Cana, and my other friends. My best friend is Natsu Dragoneel the coolest person I have ever meet. Because he did something no else did. When I walked inside the school I saw Erza and Natsu talking and when I came asked what happen Natsu say nothing and left. "So what happend" Luy asked. "Gray beat him up again" Erza said.

I dislike Gray he always pick on Natsu for no reasons. I just wish I could walked over to him and tell him to leave him alone, but Erza told me Natsu needs to fight his own battles by himself. And I don't want to agrue with Erza she scary. I walked to my first hour class which it was history when learn about magic and wizards which I found out instering lesson. The Bell rang and I walked to P.E. Gym and I bump into someone and made them drop his papers "sorry" we both said at same time I looked up and see Natsu a looking at me. Man he looks so adorable when he looks at me. We stared at eachother then I saw Natsu Blush and pick his papers up and walked to gym.

I walked in to the gym and took seat in the bleachers and watched the boy played dodged ball. When there's only two members left Natsu and Loki and other side had all their teammeats. Loki started to flirt with me and he got hit by a dodgeball. Natsu was only one left. I hoped he will do better. I saw Natsu attiude change when Gray said something and Natsu did something I cound't belive my own eyes Natsu took the whole team down by himself. I was so happy and I cheered and Natsu looked at me and blush then got hit by dodgeball by Gray.

I walked outside and went cafetriea and asked him how did so well he didn't answered my question though. We both walked into art class and we got to draw my best friend I was happy. I asked what he drew and he say nothing. Once School ended Natsu walked me home and we give each other a hug and he left and I went inside my house. Virgo who asked do I need any thing master I told her no she went away. I took a bath and ate some dinner and went to bed.

End of chapter two so how is it give some ideas if you want Please review.


	3. Chatper 3

Chapter 3

Hello guys again I just like to write fanfiction so updated so heres chapter 3

I don't own Fairy Tail.

Natsu pov

I woke up and saw the sunny sky and smiled. I got up and dust myself and walked to Lucy house. I saw Lucy already walking to school I ran to her. "Hey" I said.

"Hey Natsu," Lucy said.

"Want to walked to school togther?" I asked.

"Of course I will," Lucy said.

We both got to the entrance and saw Levy, Erza, and Loke running over here.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hello Natsu and Lucy ," Everybody said.

"So I heard there a new student today," Levy said.

"Really now," Erza said.

"Yeah it's a boy," Levy said

I sigh "Oh no a another person."

"I heard he killed someone" Levy said.

"Really now," Erza said

"Great another bad boy" Loke said.

"And also I heard he eats metal" Levy said.

"No more details I get it already," Lucy said.

"Come on everybody we going to be late for breakfeast" Erza said.

"Yeah" Lucy said and walked inside the cafetria and everybody follow her.

As we enter I saw Gray and he saw me and grin and walked over to us.

"What do you want Gray" Erza said.

"It's none of your buisness it's between me and Natsu," Gray said

"Well if between Natsu and it's between all of us" Levy said

Everybody nods.

"Want do you want to talk about?" I asked

"I tell when I want to" Gray said and walked away from the group.

"Great now his even madder" I said.

"Don't worry about it okay" Lucy said

"Yeah, okay" I said.

I walked to my locker and grab my stuff and walked to class which was English Arts class. I went inside the class room and saw the new guy. Long black hair alot of percing on his face. Had dark blue shir and white cargo pants and black boots. Wow he looks like a goth to me but whatever I thought. "Glad that you made it Natsu and Levy" Teacher said and I turn and saw Levy staring at the new guy. "Levy you will be showing Gajeel around school" teacher said.

Gajeel walked over to Levy "why am I stuck with a shrimp" He said.

Levy snaped out at him and he just grin and took a seat in the back and Levy sit next to him. I walked towards my desk was next to Erza. I paid atteion to the teacher and write so notes down. (a/n I know what your thinking Natsu taking notes but this is a fanfiction and I made that way)

The class ended everybody got up and I walked out and saw Levy showing Gajeel around school and Levy bump into Gray while he was drinking a water and spill on him shirt. "Sorry," Levy said.

"Sorry doesn't cut it" Gray said.

Gray push Levy to the ground she was waiting for the impact and felt arms around her waist and she open her eyes and saw Gajeel holding her. "Stay back shrimp I handle this," Gajeel said and Levy nodded.

"Who are you" Gray said

"Gajeel your worst nightmare" Gajeel said.

"Oh really" Gray said.

"Yep" Gajeel said, and punch Gray and walked away.

"Come on shrimp show me the rest of the school" Gajeel said.

"Okay," Levy said.

And they both left I was just shocked that Gajeel help Levy maybe I was wrong about him being a goth I thought.

I walked to my next class which was history. I enter the class and took seat to the Gajeel and Levy. "Hey Gajeel" I said.

"How do you know my name?" Gajeel asked.

"Well you did said to Gray in the hallway and the teacher said it last class," I said.

"Oh so that was the wimp name is" Gajeel said.

"It's also Natsu worst nightmare" Levy said.

"Really you need to train" Gajeel said

"What do you mean" I said

"Because I going to train you after school" Gajeel said.

Then the door was kick down and enter it was...

Hahahahah Cliff hanger. Review if you know who is it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Since someone one to find out so badly I posting another chapter for pollyh12

I don't own Fairy Tail.

Lucy pov at school cafeteria

I took a seat a the table and started eating my salad that I got for breakfast. Erza sits across from me and Levy sits next to me. "Man I getting tired of Gray picking on Natsu" I said.

"I know what you mean" Erza said.

"But, Natsu doesn't wants us tell the principal" Levy said.

"Well then... we will train him how to fight" I said.

"Hmmm that's a good idea" Erza said.

"OMG do you the two new students." Girl said.

Levy walks over to the girl. "what does the two new people look like" Levy said.

"Well I only know one he told me don't tell Erza and he has blue hair and red tattoo under his eye" Girl whispered. (a/n you probably know who he his guys)

Levy nodded and went back to the table.

"So what do the look like" I asked.

"I couldn't hear her" Levy lied.

"Oh okay" Erza and looked at the clock eyes widen.

"We need to get to class" Erza said and rush out the cafeteria and ran to class.

"I got get my books and head for class" Levy said.

"I come with you" I said

Levy nodded and we both head to the lockers and grab my books and walked to my class which was Math class my second favorite class. And walked in class and saw boy around Erza aged. Had blue hair, red tattoo under his left eye, and wore white shirt, grey pants, and black shoes.

I went to my seat in the front and set my stuff to the side and got a pencil and paper out. "Class meet Jellal (don't know his last name sorry) please help out class" Teacher said. Everybody mostly "aye" I just nodded my head. Jellal sited next to me. "Hey are you Erza friend" Jellal asked. I nodded.

"Yeah why?" I asked.

"Just don't tell Erza that I'm here" Jellal said.

I nodded I wonder why Jellal doesn't want me to tell Erza that he's here does she know him are they friends are more then friends I thought. Class ended and I pick my stuff and head for History my thrid favorite subject. I walked inside class and went to my seat behind Natsu while he was talking to Gajeel.

Erza pov (after first hour in hallway)

I was walking to my next class then I heard a rumor that Jella was here. Why he doing here and why didn't he head to me and confront me instead of not doing that. Well the girls said he in history class. So I sprint to Class and kick the door down.

Jellal pov.

(in history class)

I didn't know what shock me more Erza kissing me front of the class or when she kick the door down or when she blush. I was going to tell her some way but not like this and she just ran off to her class like she didn't do anything. I saw Gajeel fixed the door real quick. I smiled and sit next to Natsu. "So when did you two started dating" Lucy said winking at me. I blush "uhhhhhh" I said "Excuse me but Miss Heartfilla are you paying attention" Teacher said. "Yes sir" Lucy said

"Then answer my question what is key is called when twelve zodic call what is called" Teacher asked.

"Answer is the Zodaic" Lucy said.

"Correct but still pay attention" Teacher said

Lucy nodded started to pay attention and writes notes.

End of chapter 4. Review please you can give me some ideas and tell me. Please follow bye bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Whoa I got five favs and five folling my story cool thanks:

Dark-Otaku-One-Of-Many

immortal Phoenix Dragon

lucyheartfilllove

pollyh12

reading is sexy 101 thank you guys so I give you chapter five and I don't own Fairy Tail

Natsu pov.

"What just happen" I said

"Well Erza kissed Jella dummy" Levy said.

"Oh" I said.

-time skip in of the day of school-

I walked outside and saw Gajeel out there "Are you ready" Gajeel said.

"Yeah let go" I said.

We walked towards a open field.

"Okay first you need to do learn if you have any powers-I mean any tenquies you got" Gajeel said.

"What do you mean by powers?" Natsu asked.

"Uhhh nothing," Gajeel said.

"Your lying I good at telling if people are lying or not" I said.

"Well Dragons are real and you have been rise by one too" Gajeel said.

I started laughing "So your telling me that my dad is a dragon that's a knee slapper" I said

"I being serious Natsu I woulnd't tell you if asked me to tell you" Gajeel said.

Then I stopped laughing then thought about the inddcient when I was little.

Flashback (A/N I AWALSY WANTED TO THAT)

When I was five years old I lived in aparment with mystrious man and we lived toghter and he taught me how to read and defend my self but didn't really work but it's all fun and dendy. Until that day when the whole place got caught on fire. People were screaming and pushing people to run to the exited and I tried to get to the exited but people were pushing me down and woulnd't stop. Then everybody escape expect for me. I was traped inside the house I couldn't escape the door because of the fire I ran up the stairs and look for the window and I tried to open it but the fire started there too. So I ran back down and look up and saw the ceiling about to crack open and everything was about to fall on me 'either die like this or die jumping through the fire' I back up and jump through fire and made it alive I don't know what happen to the mystrious man either and I never again saw him agian.

-Back to present-

I got snapped out my thought when Gajeel started talking.

"My powers is to eat metal and turn myself to metal" Gajeel said.

"Really now" I said.

"Just watch" Gajeel said and turn his right arm to metal I back up. "What the heck" I said and looked clear shocked.

"Yeah told yeah" Gajeel said.

"Now do I have a power" I said

Gajell nodded.

I jumped in the air "Yahoo" I said

"But everybodies have powers too but rarly are a dragon slayer like you and me" Gajeel said.

"So that's means Gray have powers too" I said in fear.

"Yeah power of ice making" Gajeel said.

"Then that how he made my drink so cold when he touch it" I said.

Gajeel look around "All right hit me" He said.

I looked at him and hit him.

"Really that's all" He said.

I hit him agian.

"Let rage out man use it with your strength" Gajeel said.

I hit him again.

"Man I can't belive you lost to Gray in fights" Gajeel said.

'That's it enough making fun of me' I thought and made a fire dragon iron fist and punch Gajeel to a tree.

Gajeel stood back up and struggle to back over here. "That was good hit you got me surprized when you did that" He said.

"What power do I have" I asked.

"Fire duh didn't you look at your hand yet" Gajeel said.

I looked at my hand and saw it on fired I was about to freaked then I thought about it 'It's not hurting me' I thought and flame went out. I smiled "Wow ability of fire dragon slayer" I said.

"Yeah I know pretty cool just don't use it at school" Gajeel said.

"Yeah" I said.

"Let's head home" Gajeel said.

"Yeah let's go home" I said and hand shake with him and went on seprate ways I head home and went to bed and fell asleep.

Sorry It took so long to updated so forgive me please do review if you have any ideas I would love to hear them. Until next time ANIMEBOOKNERD IS OUT OF HERE. Bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everybody today is a great day because I updated. Welcome to Chapter 6 and please enjoy.

Lucy pov

I woke up in the morning and got to the shower and got dress in a black skirt and white shirt. And walked outside and walked to school and someone went behind me and tap my shoulder and I flip that someone over my shoulder and slam person to the ground. "Ow." Someone to familar with pink hair and white scaly scarf around his neck. "Natsu" I said.

"Yeah" He said

"Why did you scare me" I asked.

"I wasn't try to scare I was trying to make you turn around and see me but you do some judo and flip me to the ground" He said.

"Well you shouldn't don't that you could of just say hi and I would say hi back" I said.

"Yeah your right" He said and got up.

"Let's get going to school" I said.

Natsu nodded and we both started to school.

When we both reach the school we went to the cafeteria and grab some breakfast it was biscuits and gravy. We both walked to the group table and took a seat and we started to eat. "So did you figure the trick out" Gajeel said.

"Yeah I have been practicing all morning before school started" Natsu said.

"What tricked?" I asked and raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing" They both say same time.

"Okay" I said.

"So what kind of powers do you guys have" I asked.

Everybody look at me and I looked at them and then they sigh.

"Fine I go first I'm metal dragon slayer" Gajeel said.

"I can do solid script magic" Levy said.

"I'm celister wizard" I said showing my keys they all nodded.

"I can do Requip Magic" Erza said.

"Heaven body Magic, Darkness magic, and fire magic" Jella said.

"Umm I'm a fire dragon slayer" Natsu said.

"Um let's get going to class" I said and everyone got up and put their trays put up the trays and headed for class.

I walked to my class and took a seat and took notes for class. "Ice make magic can take away physical forms too" Teacher said. The class ended and we went to the gym. I walked inside the changing room. "So do you like Natsu" Levy asked.

I blushed a little and nodded "Yeah but I don't think he feels the same about me" I said looking down.  
"I don't know he looks at you all the time he totally likes you." Levy said.

"Really" I said.

"Yeah" Levy said.

"How about you and Gajeel" I said smriking.

Levy blush "Yeah I like him a lot but I waiting for him to do something" Levy said.

"Come guys were going to be late" Erza said and me and levy nodded and we got change and walked out. "Okay everybody we going played volleyball" Gym teacher said.

I smiled at the end of gym class and change to my normal class. And everybody went to lunch and we grab our trays and took seat at the group table. "You guys did awesome" Jella said kissed Erza cheek and she blushed "It's was nothing though" Erza said.

"But that last point lucy made was awesome" Natsu said.

"Thanks Natsu." I said. Once lunch ended speaker announce that theirs a special class for special people with powers that stayed at school when school was over.

_time skip to the special class at the end of the day.

I walked to the special period class and saw my group of friends and others too. 'I wonder why were are all here anyway we will just have waited and see' I thought.

And small person walked in.

And that the end of chapter 6. Please review if you can it would be nice and follow and favorite the story too. Thank you for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello Everybody I see my story is getting good for you guys I got eight followers I was surprize and I thank you all for following and favoriting my story so I present you Chapter 7 Special Trianing.

Natsu Pov.

A small person holding Carla walked in the room and Happy too. It's was Wendy who wasn't even in High School Yet I was suprized to see her here. Happy flew on top my head. "Thanks Wendy for taking care of Happy for me" I said. Wendy smiled "Your welcome Natsu" She said. "Yeah it was fun I got to eat alot of fish" Happy said. "You almost ate all of the fish stock for fish" Carla said glaring at Happy. Happy look down "I'm sorry Carla" Happy said. 'wait I know what your thinking Wendy here at the special class right but in past like last hour Wendy told me she was sky dargon magic it was pretty cool. She had dragon magic like me and Gajeel. I asked her took care of Happy for me who was my first best friend for a couple weeks' (there that's why she there if you guys didn't understand for you folks no hard feelings)

Wendy stand next to me and Gajeel laughed "Little girl you better head back where your from this for people with magic" Gajeel said. Wendy look down. "Hey she has magic you know she wouldn't be here then would she" I said. Gajeel shurgged "What kind of magic do you have little girl" Gajeel said. "Should watch yourself Gajeel" Carla said. "Yeah" Happy said. Wendy looked up "I have Sky Dragon Slayer Magic" Wendy said. Gajeel nodded "Okay" Gajeel said and lean against the wall by Levy. Lucy walked over to Wendy "Your so adorable" Lucy said. "Thanks" Wendy said. Lucy stood up and stand next to Wendy.

Then prinpal Markarov walked inside the building. "Umm Looks like your all here" Makarov said. Everybody nodded "Okay time to tell you something that you didn't know about this school. This isn't just a school but a school that do dangerous mission and you earn money" Makarov said. Everybody looked shocked except for Laxus. Makarov walked to a painting in the front of class room and press the corner of it and the whole class went down like and elevator. Everybody look even more shocked expect for Laxus agian. "This where special like you guys do missions in groups or a team you like to call it and there other schools like this too some are good some are evil schools" Makarov said. Everybody nods. Then the class stoped a wall open entriely and The place was huge the School missions where on a board and there's were tables, chairs, drinks, and Mirajane at end of counter cleaning it. "So this is where you been all this time" Elfman said pointing at his sister. Mirajane nodded and smiled and wave at everybody "Hello everybody" Mirajane said.

Everybody walked in and looked around. I walked up to the request board so 70,000 jewls on this mission. I smiled 'I can buy food' I thought. Makarov looked at everybody and went top of the stairs "We all are a family and we going aim for the top school number 1" Makarov raised his hand up pointed a index finger up. Everybody did the same. "So you guys do whatever you want and don't try to wreck stuff when on your mission and you can have to came here every day if you want to and you still have to do school work and when you have long mission you homeworked will be there with you" Makarov said. Everybody cheered. "So get your teammates" Makarov said. I walked around looking for a partner and saw Lucy and I ran towards here with Happy on my head. "Hey Natsu looking for partner" Lucy said. I nodded I took my hand in front of me. "So how about it" I said and Lucy took it and she smiled "Yeah let's do our best" Lucy said.

Then Wendy and Carla walked up to me and asked to join in our group I said yes "This all be it you can stay as long you want but not today go home." Makarov said everybody nodded and Makarov walked to a door and open and walked up and open the other door which lead back outside of the school and everybody walked outside and walked home. I took Wendy and Carla home then I took Lucy home. "This is going to be awesome after school" I said "Yeah I can't waited" Lucy said "Yeah once we got money we can buy fish" Happy said. We reached Lucy home she walked inside I waved and started walking home. "YOU LIKE HER" Happy said. "Yeah I do" I said and we reached home Happy at a fish for food and I ate some chicken. I went to bed and fell asleep and Happy sleep on top of me. And I actually smiled a real smiled in my sleep because I was really happy to came to this school.

This is end of Chapter 7 I hope you like it and good guess DarkMoonWolf515 your were right. And you guys now know what this school is about and maybe Grey will be nice to Natsu soon or not. So please review, follow, or favorite if you want too.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everybody thanks for reading my story. I decide to write another chapter the day after because I was writing this chapter on paper at school so I decide to make updated today. Thank you for following, favorites, or reviewing the story too. So I present to you guys Chapter 8 and I don't own fairy tail if I did I would of made Natsu and Lucy together sooner.

Natsu pov

Happy woke me up and I got dress in black jacket, wearing a white shirt underneath the jacket, white pants, and black shoes. I walked to Lucy mansion and Happy was following me behind. We reach her mansion and I saw her in black tank top, white skirt, and blue shoes. Lucy waved at me and started walking towards me and I waved backed and waited for Lucy to come close. Lucy went right front of me "Hey," Lucy said. "Hey" I said. We started each other for a few minutes until "Let's get going to school" Happy said. We nodded and walked to school "So how are you doing" I asked. "Good you?" Lucy asked. "Fine" I said as we walked to school.

We reached school and talked a bit my stomach growl so we went to cafeteria for breakfast. We grab our trays and walked towards the groups table. I saw Erza eating her strawberry cake and talking to her boyfriend Jella. 'Oh yeah I forgot to mention that Jella asked out Erza yesterday and she said yes'. I took a seat next to Gajeel Redfox he was eating metal and he was talking to Levy and was giggling. Lucy took a seat next to me eating a biscuit and gravy. I was eating the same thing too, Happy flew on top my head and started eating his fish.

I finish my tray and started to put it up as I was walking I got trip by a person and I started to fall. So I threw my tray in the air high 'thank god the ceiling was huge' put one hand on the ground making me upside down. I flipped back up and caught my tray with both hands and put it up. When I turned around to see a very shocking face of Grey I smiled, I was about to laughed but didn't and walked to group table. Gajeel was grinning at me "Nice one Natsu" Gajeel said, "Yeah it was how did you do that" Lucy asked. "Well you just saw it" I said. Lucy looked embarrass "Oh yeah but still how did you do that it look like you did it without a struggle": Lucy said. "Lots of practice" I said.

"We all should get going to class" I said and got up and started to walked to my first hour with Happy behind me. We walked inside the class room and took a seat in the back of class. I set my backpack down by my seat and grab my binder out of my backpack and set it on the table. And started to take notes for class the bell ring and I put my binder back in backpack. I started walked to gym.

I walked to the boy changing room and change into white shorts and black short sleeve shirt and walked to the middle of the gym and i saw Gajeel and walked over to him he was wearing grey shorts and grey short sleeve shirt. "So what are we doing in Gym today" I asked. "We are doing hand to hand combat today" Grell said. I nodded and went wide eyes "WHAT" I exclaimed.

Gajeel laughed at me "So I'm facing you" I said and Gajeel nodded. I calmed down and I grin and Gajeel grin back. "Let's get started" Gajeel said. Gajeel charged drew punch at me and hit me in the stomach. I kicked Gajeel and he went back a couple feet. I smiled and charge and kicked Gajeel again and he grab my foot and threw me away from him a couple feet. I fell on the ground and got back up and charge at Gajeel and punch him in the face he went about 1 yard. Gym was over we walked each other go each other shoulders and said good job. And went to third hour and walked over to my seat in front by a friend and took notes the bell rang and I grab my stuff and went to lunch.

Happy and I went inside the cafetria and grab my tray and Happy grab his fish we both walked to the groups table and took a seat next to Erza and Happy eating a top my head eating his fish he got. "So I saw you two fought" Erza said. "Yeah so" I said. "When learn how to fight like that? And why didn't you did that before with Grey?" Erza asked. Everybody look at me except for Gajeel. "First I got trained by Gajeel and then I practice every morning against a tree" I said simple. Everybody looked at me like I was crazy. "Well good job today" Erza said. I smiled "Thanks" I said.

-time skip to the end of school day-

I walked outside of the school and waited for Wendy and Carla to come to the school. Once they made it. Me, Lucy, Wendy, Carla, and Happy went back of the school and open the back door and enter it to the secret of Fairy Tail. We walked Erza and Jella talked to them for a bit asked to came with us for a job but the weren't going to do one today. Then went to mission board and I grab the 7,000 jewels one then we all walked out to do the mission. 'Yes Team Natsu is ready for there first mission' I smiled once we reached outside.

This the end of the Chapter 8 thank you all for reading so please favorite, follow, or review I would love to hear your thoughts. The next chapter will be about Team Natsu first mission in Fairy Tail well see you then.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everybody if your still reading thanks for reading, folling, or review the story. So thank you. And sorry I coulnd't post this sooner I my real dad come from Kanasa City, MO to see my play Zombeo and Juliet at Licking, MO. So my dad picked me up at my step dad house and we went to Licking. We went to hotel and we room 113 and 114. Went to the hotle pool for an thirty minute or show and got Sonci for dinner and me and my brother got drop off at the school early so we can do the zombine make up. And the played started and we did the played and once the play was over we went back to the hotel. We went swimming again after some pictures first. After the pool we back to the hotel and it was 10:00 p.m so anime was on so we watch in this order first it was Space Dandy, Second Bleach, Third Naruto Shippuden Uncut, Thrid One Piece, Fourth Blue Exocriest, Fifth Black Lagoon, Sixth Naruto Uncut, After that I started typing this story on WordPad. AND THE HOTEL HAD NO WIFI. It's like 2:11 a.m. April 13, 2014 when I decide to type this for you all those people who like to read my story I present you Chapter 9. Team NATSU first mission enjoy.

Natsu.

As Wendy, Carla, Happy, Lucy, and I were walking in town. Lucy took my paper and decide read the mission is about. "What we have just have to to to to..." Lucy said. "Spit it out already lucy" Wendy said. "We going have to defeat some bandits in the forest in Fior" Lucy said desprising. "Pssh that doesn't sound hard to handle" Happy said looking at Carla. "Five hundred bandits" Lucy said. Wendy, Carla, and Happy froze "What!" They yelled and I was the only one grinning. "Don't worry guys I will proect you all so don't worry" I said. "You can't beat five hundred bandits alone" Lucy said, looking at I shrug "I tried then happy then and I will beat five hundred bandits" I said. "What if you get hurt" Lucy said. "Wendy knows healing powers so she will heal me" I said and Wendy nodded.

We reach to town. My stomach growl and Lucy asked we should eat something, so went to a food shop. A waitest came up to us and asked us to follow her and we follow her. We went to a table for five and took a seat in a chair I sit by Lucy while Lucy sit by Wendy who sit by Carla, and Happy sit by Carla and me. Waitest give us our menu and wink at me I was confuse and saw Lucy mad I shurg and order a Lemoade. Lucy order Water, while Carla and Wendy order milk, and Happy order some orange juice. The waiteress left and we started to talked. "Hmp the waiteress was trying to flirt with you" Lucy said. I blink "Really is that why she wink at me" I said. "Your so clue less about love" Lucy said. "I'm smart" I said. "Yeah but not in love" Lucy said and giggled. I huffed and cross my arm around myself and pouted. While Lucy was giggling the waiterest brought our drinks. We decide what to eat I had a whole chicken ate it all, Lucy had a Salad and ate it all, Carla had some sandwitich and still had some left, Wendy had some had sandwitch too and ate it all, and Happy had fish and ate it all. Everyone left for the bathroom and wash our hands and left the bathroom and paid for the dinner well Lucy did she said don't worry about it I felt bad for Lucy paying.

We left the food resturant and started to head for the forest. "So were fighting 500 hundred bandits in forest to procect the town" Lucy said. I nodded Lucy groan "Why did you choose this mission?" Lucy asked. I stoped walking and turn to Lucy "Umm I don't want to answer that question." I said look at the ground. Lucy touch my shoulder "Okay" Lucy said. I smiled and started walking again to the forest. "So how are we going to beat five hunred bandits any way" Happy said. "Umm take down 500 bandits easy as that" I said and walked to entrance of the forest I turn around to the group. "Keep close eye for the bandits" I said. I took step back and look around the forest to see moment. Then I saw a couple a pairs of eyes I pointed at them "Their the are" I said. Lucy grab one her keys "Open the gate of water Aquaris" Lucy said and A blue hair meriad with a large tea pot (A/N I have no idea whats that thing in Aquaris hands sorry if I am wrong now on the story) "What is it little runt I was on a date you know" Aquaris said. "Hit those bandits for me would yeah" Lucy said pointed at the bandits. "Don't tell me what to do" Aquaris said and shoot huge amount water at the bandits and hit 10 of them knocking them out. Wendy fighting a couple a bandits. I handle a lot of bandits knocking one by one.

-Mean While at the Guild Hall at School underground-

A team shodow gear walked up to the board look the mission for that Natsu did. "Huh where that mission with the bandits?" Levy asked. Mirajane walked over to them "Umm I think Natsu took it" Mirajane said. Prinpal Madrkov was drinking a beer "Well that mission got raise to seventy thousand jewls" Madkrov said. Everyone in the room look at the him "What!?" Everybody said. "You wil have to fight three thousand bandits defending a town. Levy sigh "A least we didn't get that mission then" Levy said and walked away. "I hoping Natsu, Wendy, Carla, Lucy, and Happy are doing okay on the mission" Mirajane said. Madrokov laugh "I sure the will be fine" He said.

-Back to the battle in the forest-

As team Natsu were fighting bandits still I started to think 'Wait a minute we should already defeat all five hundred bandits already' I look around and see abunch of uncouinous bandits bodies. "There something wrong here" I said. Lucy at me "Yeah I know what going on we defeat like 500 bandits already" I said. "And there more coming this way" Wendy said. Lucy had injures and I had injures too. Lucy had her right shoulder cut and she had buries on her leg. I had a couple busies on my right arm. Aquaries was about to fall down in collaspe but she summon a large sea water in the forest knocking out a least another five hundered bandits and bought us some time and she dissapear to a key and Lucy grab it and put it in the pouch. "What should we do Natsu" Lucy asked. "Hmm Wendy you heal Lucy for bit Carla and Happy will help you and I tried buy you some time" I said "Fine but I going to summon someone to help you out" Lucy said. Grab one of her key "Open Gate of the Golden Bull Tartus" Lucy said and a human man mucsles bull with tiny horns and yellow beard and a nose ring. It had wreslers trunks as pants head sybol of a bull on trunks. Had a brown strap for his Huge Ax as a weapon. Tartus looked at me and looked at Lucy "Oh my Lucy you have nice figure you have and someone burise you that someone must pay" Tartus said and looked at the bandits in forest. "All of you going to beating from me" Tartus said. Charge at the bandits took out ten them in one swing and took twenty on the other swing and kept on going. I charge at some bandits started to knocking them out one by one in one hit while dodging spears, swords, and axes.

Tartus and I took out a five hundred bandits and Tartus was exasute too and took his ax and raise over his head and hit on the ground making hole in the ground. Five hundred bandits fell on the ground. Tartus dissapear and I ran to the woods to see if any more bandits in the woods and saw more bandits come this way. I ran back to group Wendy was finish up Lucy injures and Wendy was looking weak after she done with Lucy and Wendy was about to heal me I held my hand up "No you to rest now Carla and Happy Take her to a safe place" I said. Happy and Carla nodded and grab Wendy and flew away to find a safe place. I saw bandits coming closer. "Lucy get behind me" I said and Lucy got behind me. I took deep breath my cheeks puff out "Fire Dragon Roar!" I yelled and huge amount of fire shoot out my mouth and went throught the forest knocking out the rest of the bandit guards and buring down hundreds of trees too.

I waited for more bandits to show up and no more bandits came out the forest. I smiled and Lucy hugged me behind "We did it" Lucy said. I pick her up and spin her around "Yeah we finish our first mission" I said. Lucy decide then to fell asleep in my arms. I smiled and kissed Lucy on the cheek "Good night Lucy" I said and carried her to Wendy, Carla, and Happy were hiding. I told Carla to take Wendy home and I took Lucy home. Once Happy and I reach at Lucy house I jumped at her window while she was my back enter her room and set her down the bed and jumped out the her bedroom window.

Happy and I walked back to home "So how Wendy was doing back there" I asked "Oh it was fine" Happy said. "Oh okay" I said. "So how did you beat the rest of the bandits" Happy said. "Using my powers" I said. Happy nodded "Good job" Happy said. "Yeah" I said "We finish our first mission as a team" Happy said. I nodded. "So did Carla did any strange back there" I asked. Happy blush "Well she cried and I calm her down and she kissed me on cheek for being there for her while she was helping Wendy" Happy said. "Good job man you got your girl" I said patting Happy on the head. "So what happen during the fight between you and Lucy" Happy asked. "Well I smiled and Lucy hugged me from the behind and I smiled spin her around. Telling her the team finsih the mission and she fell asleep in my arms I said good night to her and carried her to you guys and you know the rest" I said skipping the part when I kissed Lucy on cheek when she was asleep in my arms. Me and Happy finally reach our home and Happy ate some fish. I went to bed and Happy beside me sleeping. 'I can't bealive we finish our first mission as Team Natsu' I thought and went to sleep.

So what do you guys think about Team Natsu first Mission so please review, follow, or favortie it would be nice but you don't have to if you don't want to. I did some NaLu and Some Happy and Carla fluff too. So this is good bye until chapter ten and I can't wait you guys to read it bye bye. And I finish it at 4:10 A.M. Apirl 13, 2014.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everybody I would like to thank you all for reading this story. And thanks for following, reviews, or the favorite of my story too. So for you guys for doing that I present you Chapter 10 of the story. I don't own Fairy Tail I wish I did though. So enjoy the story. Apirl 14, 2014.

Natsu pov.

I woke up and change into a black short sleeve shirt and black pants. Happy woke up and yawn and stretch out. "Hey let's go pick up Lucy and head for school" I said "But a Saturday you don't have school on a Saturday." Happy said. "But were going to the Guild part of the school Happy so come on" I said. Happy sighs "Fine let's get going" Happy said. "Yesh" I said and we both walked out the street and started to walked to Lucy place. While we were walking Happy put his hand on his chin "Hmm" Happy said. "What are you thinking about Happy" I asked. "I wondering why we haven't gotten paid yet during our mission yesterday" Happy said. "Oh yeah remember we were injure and tired" I said. "I know that but where do we get paid at" Happy said. I took a moment to think "Hmm I have no idea let's go asked Lucy that question and maybe she will know the answer to that question" I said. Happy nodded.

We both reached to Lucy place we walked to the door step and knocked on the door. A maiden open the door "Hello there I'm Virgo. Are you one of Lucy friends?" Virgo asked. "Yeah we are friends with Lucy" I said. "Well Lucy eating breakfest right now but come inside" Virgo said and open the door wider so we enter. Me and Happy enter inside the Lucy mansion. I open my wide "Whoa this place huge inside too" I said. Lucy came into the entrance of hallway "Who was that Virgo" Lucy said and froze in place. I froze in place too I saw Lucy with a blue shirt on and I saw her white panties. Lucy was blushing and I blushed too. "Natsu what are you doing here never mind that. Virgo I'm not even dress yet." Lucy said. "Would you like to punish me princess" Virgo said. Lucy shook her head "No I won't punish you" Lucy said and ran up stairs to her room so she can change her to cloths. I still blushing "Why are you blushing Natsu" Happy asked. I turn to Happy "It's was nothing Happy" I said. "Oh it was what Lucy was wearing wasn't it" Happy said. I blush more and nodded.

Lucy walked downstairs wearing a pink tank top and black skirt and white shoes. She walked towards us "Hey guys what were you talking about while I was gone and why is Natsu blushing" Lucy asked. "Oh I can answer both question we were talking about your panties that made Natsu blush" Happy said. Lucy blushed. "Hey shut up Happy" I said and stopped blushing. "We came here to pick you up and go to school to the guild" I said. Lucy stopped blushing "Oh okay then let's get going then" Lucy said. We walked out Lucy mansion and Virgo transform back to a key and Lucy caught it and put back on key chain. Then we all walked towards school "Oi Lucy" I said. "Yes Natsu" Lucy said. "Umm do you know where do we get paid for the mission we did yesterday" I asked. Lucy nodded "I asked Virgo to get it the morning and here you go" Lucy said pull out 25,000 jewels and hand it to me. I widen in surprised "Whoa were paid less then that" I said. "Oh right I forgot to mention umm the mission got raised up to 75,000 jewels and so we getting 25,000 each" Lucy said. I nodded and grab the money and put it in my pocket. As we continued walking "So how are your wounds?" I asked. "Oh they are already heal thanks to Wendy" Lucy said. "That's good" I said. "Yeah" Lucy said. 'With this much money I can afford a home now' I thought as we were walking to School.

Once we reach to school we went back side of the school and open the door and saw Erza holding a giant rhino horn. Erza turned around and saw us and smiled "Hey guys" Erza said. "Hey Erza what's with the horn" I asked. "Oh yeah this I got this for defeating a giant monster and decorations was the villagers idea for saying thank you" Erza said. I nodded while Lucy was scared a little of Erza because she defeat a giant monster. "So how did your mission go" Erza asked. "We did well we had to defeat five hundred bandits but it there was three thousand bandits and we defeat them all and got 75,000 jewels and we split it to 25,000 each" I said. Erza nodded and walked up to me and pat my back "Good job" Erza said. I nodded "See I told Mira that there was nothing to worry about with them on the mission the successfully finish the mission." Principal Madkrov said. "Yeah I guess you were right" Mira said. Then someone tap my shoulder I turn and saw Grey "Hey you" Grey said. "Yeah what is it?" I asked. "Fight me outside right now" Grey said. "Why do you want to fight right now?" I asked. "Because I want to fight you I don't believe you guys defeat three thousand bandits and I want to see whose stronger me or you" Gray said. I took a moment to thank and grin "Sure I accept your challnge" I said.

Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun. There you have the end of Chapter 10 with a cliff hanger. So if you pleased review or follow or even favorite I would be happy. Next Chapter Natsu vs Gray. Who will win?


	11. Natsu vs Grey

Since today is Aprial 15, 2014 I will continue on my work right now. So thank you for all the followers, favorites, reviewers, and readers for reading my story. I so happy writing this Fanfiction to you guys and just not Fanfiction it's life. So I present you Chapter 11 Natsu vs Grey. And I don't own Fairy Tail I wish did though.

-Time before Grey asked Natsu to fight him-

Grey pov.

I woke up at my house and got dress in green shorts and a blue shirt. Since it was Saturday I decide to go to the Guild but first I went to get break feast first. So I went to the kitchen and went to the freezer and open it. And grab ice-cream from freezer. (A/N: I have no idea what Grey eats okay but I thought because he Ice magic I make him eat Ice-Cream for breakfeast) I set on table and open the container and grab a spoon and started eating the ice cream. Once, I was done with the ice cream I put it back in the freezer. I wash myself up with the sink and walked outside. I started to walked to the Guild and I wasn't watching I was going I bump into someone and we both fell down on the ground. "Hey watch were your going" I started to say and stopped and look at the person I bump into. It's was a girl in a black hat and black sweat shirt with yellow buttons and she had blue hair. I got up and lend her a hand "Umm sorry about that" I said. The girl looked up and froze and she grab my hand. "Jevia thanks you stranger for helping me up" The girl said. I took step back. "Well I got to go see yea" I said and started to walked away and Jevia was watching me go away. I smiled and walked to the Guild.

I reach the School and went behind it and walked to the door and enter it. I heard Natsu Team beat three thousand bandits my first thought pop my mind. 'What not the that weakling person Natsu, Lucy, or even Wendy could beat all three thousand bandits and make it in one piece' I thought and went to the Principal Madkrov "Is it true?" I asked. "What's true" Madokrov said. "That Natsu team beat three thousand bandits" I said. "Yes it is true that the beat three thousand bandits" Madkrov said. "There no way weakling like Natsu can do that" I said. "Well he trained and did it" Madkrov said. "Even if he train he couldn't beat anyone even me." I protested. "It's looks like your jealousy of him because he can acutally beat you in a fight" Madkrov said. "Oh yeah" I said. Madkrov nodded. "Well your wrong and I going to prove it right now" I said and walked over to Natsu and tapped his shoulder and Natsu turned around to me "What is it?" Natsu asked. "I want you to fight me outside" I said. "Why?" Natsu asked. I tooked a moment to think "Because theirs no way you beat three thousand bandits and I want to see whose stronger me or you" I said and waited for Natsu answered. Natsu grinned at me. "Sure why not" Natsu said.

-Back to the present-

Natsu pov.

I grinned and everybody in the guild looked shocked and stared at me like their face saying 'Natsu is going to Grey and Grey asked Natsu to fight him' I smiled. Erza pull me away from everybody. "Are you crazy or something" Erza said. "What do you mean" I asked. "Your going to fight Grey that's what" Erza said pancking. "Yeah so and I thought you said I should stand up for myself and I did what you told me to" I said. "Yeah I did say that but not like this" Erza said. I grab Erza shoulders "Don't worry about me okay I can handle Grey from now on" I said smiling. Erza was about to protest but she deicde to keep her mouth shut. "Fine" Erza growled. I threw my fist in the air like a chlid "Yes" I said. We both walked back to the group people. "Come on Natsu" Grey said and pointed out the door. I nodded and started to walked outside with Grey right behind me. I went to the field where Mages trained. I was on one side and Grey was on the other side of the field. I saw a lot of Mages from the guild on the side lines. Watching us fight and who are the going to cheer for. I saw Lucy who was nervous about me I can tell if she was nervous or not. I think she was worried about me getting hurt by Grey. I smiled put my thumps up for Lucy I mouth I going to be okay Lucy. I think she understood me because she nodded. "When are you going to be ready Natsu" Grey said. "Hey I was going to say the same thing." I said.

Grey charged at me and I stood still waiting for him and pull out a punch and tried to hit my face and I blocked it with my hand. Then he tried to kick me in the stomach and it successfully hit me and made me go back a couple feet. I smiled "Not bad for hit for you Grey" I said. Grey looked confuse at me and charge and tried to kick me. I grab his leg and throw him back to a tree. Grey groan a little bit and got back up. 'Wow I see why Gajeel called Grey a weakling' I thought. "I'm tired going easy on you" Grey said. He putted both hands together "Ice make: saucer" Grey said and shoot Ice that look like a saucer at me. I caught in surprised and got hit by it and made a huge smoke because of the ice hit me. The smoke clear out the way and they guild saw me standing still. Everybody looked me and smiled "good job Natsu" everybody said expect for Grey. Grey fumed up and putted his hand together again. Erza eyes went big "Natsu looked out" Erza said. I turn around and saw another Saucer coming at me and I dodged it in nicked of time. "Be quiet Erza you shouldn't be helping him" Gray said. "Thanks Erza if you didn't warn me about that I would have been hit by the that" I said. Erza nodded. "Natsu pay attention to the fight" Lucy said. "Okay" I said and Grey made sword made up of ice and charge at me. Gray tried to hit me by hit time he swing the sword I would already dodged it. Grey got fumed again and back up and put his hand together "Ice make Ice floor" Grey said and made the training field turn to ice floor. I slipped and Grey went for the strike at me and I quickly roll out the way. And did a front flip back up and land on the ice. "Damn it hold still" Grey said and tried to strike again I dodged it. I pull my fist back and punch Grey in the Face and he went back 10 feet and he charged at me again. "Okay I had my fun time to end this Fire dragon Iron fist" I said my right hand caught on fire and fist form and I charge at Grey. Grey would tried to blocked it but it was already too late to do so he got hit and went through ten trees and got knocked out cold. Everybody looked shocked but then cheer for Natsu victory I walked over to Grey and he opens his eyes. "Do you want to join my team and be my friend?" I asked and lend a hand. Grey took a moment to think "Yes" Grey said and he grab my hand I pull him up from the ground.

This ends Chapter 11 Natsu Vs Grey. I hope you enjoyed it if you would please follow or favorite or review my story it would be nice you could give me an idea for the story if you want. And finally Grey said want to friends with Natsu. So now what happens tune in for the next chapter. Good bye.


	12. Natsu trying to asked Lucy on date

Hello everybody. I will like to thank you for reading this story or following this story, or favorite this story and review this story. So I present you chapter 12. I don't own Fairy Tail I wish I did though. Natsu trying to asked Lucy on dated will it work or not. Find out in this Chapter. Enjoyed.

Natsu pov...

* * *

I pulled Grey up. Grey grin and shook my hand

"Fair fight Natsu" Grey said.

"Yep you too." I said.

Lucy came running to me and give me a hug and kiss me on the cheek I blushed and scratched back my head.

"Good job on the victory" Lucy said.

"Thanks for supporting me" I said.

Lucy let go of me and walked over to Erza and started to talked with her. Gajeel walked over to me.

"So you like her" Gajeel said.

I blushed and nodded "Yeah I do like her" I said.

"Well then asked her on a date" He said.

I got nervous "Hm how am I going to do that" I asked.

"Walked over to her and asked her out." Gajeel said.

"B-b-but it's not that simple Gajeel" I said.

"Pff fine have it your way" Gajeel said and walked away.

Grey come behind me and put me in head lock postion. " You need to asked her on a date Natsu" Grey said.

Grey let go of me and I looked him. "Why are you helping me" I said.

"Well your mine team mate I'm suppose to help you" Grey replied. I sighed

"Fine fine fine I will asked her tomorrow on a date" I said and walked back home and went to bed.

Lucy pov

* * *

When she was talking to Erza.

* * *

I walked back over to Erza. Erza gave me a looked. I looked at her

"What?" I asked.

"You kissed Natsu on the cheek" Erza said.

"Oh that" I said blushing.

"I wonder his going asked you on a date?" Erza said.

"He wouldn't asked me out" I said looking over to Natsu who was talking to Gajeel and he say something which made Natsu blushed.

"Maybe I should asked him outed" I said.

Erza grab me on the shoulders and shook me "Girls don't asked the boys on a date Lucy it's not right way to do waited for Natsu asked you on a date" Erza said.

I got nervous "Okay okay I won't asked him a dated." I said.

Levy walked over "Who were you going asked on date?" Levy asked raising an eye brow.

"Natsu" I said.

Levy give a sigh a relief and smiled "Oh okay" Levy said.

I nodded and smiled also.

"Erza and Levy I going to go home to rest okay," I said.

Erza and Levy nodded and I walked home. I reach home and open the door and made dinner. I ate the dinner and washed the dishes. Then I took a shower and got into bed time cloths and went to bed and fall asleep.

* * *

Natsu pov...

The next day.

* * *

I woke up and ate some break feast. I got dress in black shorts and a black shirt and white jacket and put my scarf around my neck. 'Okay time to buy a house' I walked over to a house for sale for 10,000 jewels and their were supply there already and I bought it and I smiled myself. I put set my cloths in the bed room dresser. I smiled to myself and I looked out the window and saw Gajeel walking around the street. I ran back outside and walked over to Gajeel.

"Hey Gajeel" I said.

"Hey" Gajeel said.

"So do I give Lucy flowers then asked her on a date or do I asked her on a date without flowers?" I asked.

"Without flowers just walked over to her house and asked her on dated" Gajeel said.

"But that sounds hard" I said, "But you walked over to her house and take her to school and then you walked her back to school too." Gajeel said.

"Oh you have a point" I said.

"So just asked her already I already know that you like her" Gajeel said.

"So, Why did help me" I said.

"Because some day your going have help me with a girl or something else" Gajeel said.

I nodded and started to walked over to the Lucy house.

As I was walking I accidentally bump into Grey.

"Oh hey Grey why are you here" I said. "Because I was walking outside why are you here?" Grey asked.

"Hmm because I going to asked Lucy on a dated" I said.

"Oh so your were seriously about what you said yesterday that you would asked out Lucy today" Grey said.

"Yep I was going to do it and I going to" I said.

Then a blue hair girl walked over to Grey and give Grey a hugged. "Whose she" I asked.

"My girlfriend Juvia I asked her on dated yesterday and today we boyfriend and girlfriend" Grey said. Juvia nodded and I smiled and grin at Grey.

"Good job I am going to get going now" I said.

"Okay good luck Natsu" Grey said. I walked away and waved at Grey and they both waved back.

I reach Lucy place and walked over to the door. Lucy came running over to the door and answer it and saw me.

"Oh hello Natsu and good morning" Lucy said, smiling.

I smile "Hello Lucy and good morning to you too." I said.

"Why did you come over here to my home today" Lucy asked.

"I was going to asked you a question" I said.

"That is" Lucy said

I started to get nervous "Hmm wi-will y-y-you go on a date with me" I asked blushing. Lucy blushed "Of course I will go a date with you" Lucy said hugging me. I got caught surprised and hugged back. "Really" I said. "Yeah" Lucy said. "What time is the dated on" Lucy asked. "Hmm at 5:00 p.m. tomorrow" I said. "So good to me" Lucy said. "So I will see you tomorrow" I said. Lucy nodded and walked back inside the her house. As soon she closed the door I jump in the air "Yes" I yelled and started to walked back home. I smiled to myself and reach home and grab my phone and called a restaurant called "Midnight shallow" and asked for a appointment at 6:00 p.m or sooner for tomorrow they said yes. I end the called and smiled to myself. I went to bed after a shower and fell asleep on the bed.

* * *

Lucy pov.. After when Natsu asked her on a dated.

I soon as closed the door I heard Natsu saying yes. I smiled to myself and lean against the door. I decide to called Levy "Hey what sup Lucy" Levy asked. "Natsu asked me on date" I said excited. "OMG good job when is they dated?" Levy asked. "Tomorrow" I said. "Man I wonder what Natsu will do kiss you on a cheek or the lips" Levy said day dreaming.

"Hey" I said blushing.

"Sorry" Levy said.

"So how you and Gajeel doing" I said.

"He hasn't even asked me a dated yet so we still friends" Levy said blushing.

I smiled to myself "Don't worry soon he going asked you a date I just know it" I said.

"Okay bye Lucy" Levy said.

"Bye" I said and end the called.

Then I called Erza "Hey Lucy" Erza said.

"Hey Erza" I said.

"Did something today? Did some one hurt tell his name I beat the crap out him" Erza asked.

"No body hurt me I going a date with Natsu tomorrow" I said.

"Told you so not to asked him on date and what you know he asked you date after I said that" Erza said.

"Yeah yeah" I said.

"Good luck on your dated tomorrow bye" Erza said.

"Thanks and bye" I said and end the called.I made dinner and ate it and went to the shower. After the shower I change into a blue gown and went to bed and fell asleep.

* * *

The end of chapter 12 so how do you think good or bad. So please review, follow, or favorite story if you want to. Will Natsu and Lucy dated will go well or will it be go bad. Find out in the next chapter of this story. Bye bye. I made NarHina story too so check that out if you wanted too.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everybody! Welcome to my story. I hope you enjoy it it so far. I'm enjoying this for writing it. So I would like to thank you reading this story or following or review this story, or even favoring this story. But enough talking I present you chapter 13 Monday of school. I don't own fairy tail I wish I did though.

Natsu pov...

I woke up and fell out bed 'I'm so not use to beds' I thought and got off the floor. Went to the shower and then got dress in a white shirt that had red symbol of fariy tail on it and black shorts. I went to the kitchen and made break feast. Ten pancakes and an apple. I set down on the table and started eating. After I got done eating the food I set the dish in the sink.

Then I walked outside the house. Then I started to walked to Lucy home. 'I wonder how dates is going go tonight' I thought and I accidentally bump into a small person. "Oops sorry about that" I said and pick the little kid up from the ground. "It's all right...Hey aren't you Natsu Dragoneel" the boy said.

I looked at the boy. He had black hair and had a round face. He was wearing a black shirt with blue fairy tail mark on the front of his shirt and he wore white pants. "Hmm do I know you" I said pointing at him. The shook his head "Nope but I know you Wendy talks about you all the time" the boy said.

I smiled "so your a friend of Wendys if your friends with her your friends with me then. "That great oops I forgot to introduce myself I'm Romeo Conbolt" Romeo said. "Romeo it is nice to meet you" I said "It's nice to meet you too" Romeo said. "Well I'm off to pick Wendy up and take her to school see you later" Romeo said and ran off. I shook my head and sigh "Why didn't Wendy tell about him" I said. And continue back to walked to Lucy house.

I reach her house and knocked on the door. Lucy answered the door and she smiled. She was wearing a blue shirt and black pants. "Ready for school" I said. "Yep let's get going" Lucy said. And we both started to walked to school. "So were heading during our date tonight" Lucy asked. "It's a surprised." I said.

Lucy groan "Why does it have to be a suprised" Lucy asked. "Cause I want it to be a surprised duh" I said. We reach school and head for break feast at the cafeteria. We both grab a tray and started to walked to the groups table. "Hello Lucy and Natsu" Everyone at the table said. "Hey guys" I said. "Good morning everyone" Lucy said.

I took seat next to Jella while he was sitting next to Erza and next to her was Grey Fullbuster. Across the table Lucy took seat next to Levy who was sitting next to Gajeel and he was sitting next to Elfman. "So how you two been" I asked Erza and Jella. They both blush. "That none of your business Natsu" Erza said glaring at me and Jella nodded. I laughed. I nodded "Fine I was how was your relantship is going not your dates and all that" I said. "Oh it's going fine" Jella said. I nodded.

I started to drink my orange juice "So I heard that you asked Lucy dated yesterday when the date." Lisanna asked. I spit my juice out my mouth "Where did you hear that" I asked. Lisanna giggled "Levy" Lisanna said. "Of course she would of told you. Yes I taking Lucy out tonight so I won't be at the guild today, I going have to do something else before the date" I said. Jella patted my back "Took you long enough to asked her out" Jella said. "Oh be quiet Jella" I said.

"So how did you asked her out? Was with roses and chocolates? Or was it Chocolate only? Or was it was roses only?" Lisanna said. "None I just asked her out at her house." I said simple. "Wow" Lisana said. "So what made you do it" Lisaana asked. "What me do what" I said "Made you asked out Lucy duh" Lisanna asked. I blushed "Its none of your business Lisanna" I said embarrass. "Aw looked here Natsu is blushing" Grey joked. "Shut up ice freak" I said. "You want to go flame brain" Grey said and stood up on the table glaring at me. I stood up on the table "Yeah let go I can beat you up again" I said.

We continue arguing until Lucy asked us to stop I stop and Grey was about to continue but Erza give him a glare and Grey stopped too. Everybody put up their trays and we started to head our classes. I walked with Grey since we have the same class together. We enter the class and took a seat. And started to take notes for class. We learning about the measurements today. The bell rang. I grab my notes and walked out the class room and head for my locker and put my stuff in there.

Then I started to head for Gym and walked into the boy locker room and change switch shoe and walked out into the gym. I saw Grey and walked over to him. "What are we playing" I asked. "I have no idea do you Gajeel" Grey said and looked at Gajeel who was beside him. "Nope I have no idea" Gajeel said. "Today we are playing tag then dodge ball" The gym teacher said. Everybody looked at the teacher like he was crazy. "And the girls are going to played too" Coach said.

Then the boys shrugged thinking it can't be that bad playing tag with the girls. I smiled and the girls walked into the gym clothes and we started to played tag. Jella was it because the coach said and he tag Erza from the behind. Erza chase after Grey and Grey tried to outran her but got tag. Grey chase Levy and got it. Levy chase Gajeel and Levy wasn't doing well at it so Gajeel purpose stop and then got it. Then Lucy got it and she started to chase me I ran and she couldn't caught up to me until I tripped on the floor and got it.

The rest of the time we played dodge ball. And when Gym was over everybody went to the locker room and change back to their normal clothes. Then I walked to third hour which it was History I had it with Gajeel and Jella. I walked to my seat in the back of the class and started to take notes about the dragon era before our era. The bell rang and I grab my stuff and head for lunch.

I grab my tray and head for the group table and took a seat next to Gajeel again. We started talking about which is better Anime or Cartoon then about Manga and book. "I think the manga better then reading books" I said. "Books are way better" Erza said. I shook my head no. "I think Manga and book are both equally the same" Levy said. "Fine Levy right" I said. Erza puff and nodded.

End of chapter 13 I know last time I said it would be Natsu and Lucy date but I was need to do the School first but next time it will be it. So if you please would follow, favorite, or even review this story it would be nice. Next chapter it will be Natsu and lucy dated until then see you next time. Bye Bye.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everybody I hope you like this story so far. I love writing stories but sometimes I put too much details but igrone that. Thanks for review or follow or favorite or reading this story. So I will present you chapter 14 Oufits!?. I don't own fairy tail I wish I did though.

Natsu pov...

I putted up my trayed and started head for my 5th hour. Which it was science I walked inside the class and took a seat in the front of the class. I started to take my notes for class. We are disussing about the dragon body even though the died long ago. I smiled and started to doddle with a dragon breathing fire at some knights.

The teacher walked over to me and grab my note book. Then he looked at the picture. "Good art Natsu, but this is Science class not Art class so pay attention" Teacher said and set my note book back on the desk. I nodded "Aye" I said and started pay attion and took notes.

The bell rang I started head for 6th hour which is English class. I enter the class room and sat in the front. The teacher said we going have to write an essay for today and it could any thing you want. So I started write about dragons how the train people with dragon slayer magic long ago. And about the war with the dragons. And how the died and became extint.

The bell rang I walked out class and put my stuff in the locker head for 7th hour which is Dragon class. Dragon class is about how to speak anicent langue and how to write it. Only people are there is my friends and Wendy too is in this class too. I smiled and took sat between Lucy and Wendy.

The prinpal Madrkov is our teacher in this class. Madrkov walked in the middle of the class "Okay open your book the dragon language one" Madrkov said. Everybody pull out the book out and we started to study chapter 3 the dragon birth. "The dragon were born because the were create the person who create us" Madkrov said.

The bell rang and I packed my things and walked out classed and set my stuff in my locker. Then Gajeel walked over to me. I turn and saw him and waved. Gajeel smiled and waved back. "So are your going to wear something nice during the date?" Gajeel asked. I froze and slap myself on my forehead. "I totally forgot about that" I said. Gajeel laughed. "Then looks like we both have to go shopping for one" Gajeel said.

I looked at Gajeel werid "Why do you need to get a suit" I asked. Gajeel blush 'wait minute his he blushing I wish I had my phone right now wait minute I do' I grab my phone out and took a pic Gajeel blushing 'totally going use this for black mailing or so everybody this photo duh' "Umm I going on a date too" Gajeel said. I stare at him "With who" I said. "With Levy" He said. I nodded and slaped him on the back "Good job man" I said and only Gajeel shooked his head. "Come on let's get going" He said and we both walked out school and went to the mall for clothes.

We talked a bit until we reach the mall. Went inside the mall it was not crowed as I thought it will be. We walked in a market that sells suits and we looking through for a suit. As we searching through a woker came over. "Do you need any help GAJEEL AND NATSU?!" Worker said. We turn around and saw Grey in a black suit and black pants. "Oh hey Grey I looking for a suit and so is Gajeel" I said. "Oh why" Gray asked. "Because I forgot I had to wear something nice during the date with Lucy and Gajeel getting a suit so he can go a date with Levy" I said.

Grey laughed and pointed at Gajeel. "YOUR GOING A DATE WITH LEVY" Grey yelled while laughing. Gajeel cover his mouth "Do you want to keep your mouth shut your loud enough already" Gajeel said. Grey nodded and Gajeel let go of Grey mouth. "Okay what kind of suit are you looking for" Grey asked. "I have no idea" I said and Gajeel said the same thing. "Well red suit will suit you Natsu and Gajeel black or grey" Grey asked. "Black" Gajeel said and Gray hand me a red suit and Gajeel a black suit. We tried it on to be honest I looked good. We change back to normal clothes and bought the suits and started seprate ways and head home. As I enter the house I tooked a shower and got dress and slick my hair back with gel. And I left the house and started to walking to Lucy home.

Lucy pov... At her house after school was over.

Levy, Erza, and Lisanna decide help me to choose somthing to wear during my date with Natsu. I got dress in a pink dress that so some of my leg curves. "So does this looked good" I asked. Erza sigh "You should wear black or red." Erza said. Levy nodded "I bet you will looked great in black Lucy." Levy said. Lisanna nodded for a agree with Levy idea. I started change looked Levy again she was fidgeting and nervous about something. "Levy you all right" I asked. "Yeah" Levy said. "Your lying" I said. Levy was about to argue but sigh. "Yeah your right I going a date with Gajeel and I have no idea what to wear green or blue" Levy said. I smiled "So Gajeel finally asked you on a date" I said. Levy nodded. "I think you should wear green dress" I said. Levy nodded "Well I going to get going" Levy said.

I nodded "Go on ahead" I said Levy left my house. Soon after Erza and Lisanna decide to leave too. "Good luck on your date Lucy" They both said. "Thanks" I said before they both left. Then I deicde to take a shower and got dress in black dress that so some of my curve and had red rose on bottom on the dress.

The end of chpater 14 The oufits. The next chapter will be about the date okay I promise this time. I thought it will be a good idea to write about Natsu and Gajeel shopping. I hope all you Galev fans are happy and NALU ROCKS! Please Review, follow, or even favorite this story if you want to. Bye bye until next time.


	15. Natsu and Lucy date

Hello everybody Welcome to my story. I would like to thank you for reading this story even if you didn't do a review or follow or favorite this story but if you did thank you. I started rereading Fairy during the magic games. Enough Distraction I will present you guys chapter fiveteen Natsu and Lucy date. I hope you enjoy. I don't own Fairy Tail I wish I did though.

Natsu pov...

I walked towards Lucy door and stay there for a bit. Then I knock on the door and waited for someone answered the door. Lucy open the door and she was black dress that shows some of her curves 'Whoa she looks hot' I thought.

"Hey Lucy you look beautiful" I said. Lucy smiled "You look nice too Natsu" Lucy said. I rub back my head grinning "Thanks" I said blushing a little.

Lucy grab my hand and started to drag me to the streets. "Come on let's get going" Lucy said. "Okay but we have pleanty time before we can go to the restaurant. So where do you want to go?" I asked. Lucy thought about it for a moment "To the park" Lucy said. I nodded and we both started to walked to the park. 'Okay Natsu your doing good on your first date with Lucy lets just hope nothing will go wrong' I thought.

We reach the park and started walking on the sidewalk. "So why did you want to come here?" I asked. "Because I want to swing on the swing set duh" Lucy said and started running over to the swing sets. I ran after her 'She acts like a kid' I thought. Lucy sat on swing and started go back and forth.

"Push me Natsu" Lucy said.

I looked at her like she was crazy "Are you sure" I said.

"Yep" Lucy said. I walked behind her and started to push her.

She started laughing and smiled. That made me smile. I stopped pushing her and she hop off the swing.

And turn around and looked at me "So why did you asked me on a date Natsu" Lucy said.

I got nervous 'I can't tell her that I like her think think think Natsu think' I thought

"Because I wanted to asked you on a date" I said.

"And why did you accept." I asked curious.

Lucy got nervous "Well because I was waiting for you to asked me on a date for a while now" Lucy said blushing fidgeting her fingers.

"Oh" I said.

I looked down on right wrist which were my watch is.

"6:00 we should get going to the restaurant now" I said and looked at her she nodded.

We started walking to the restaurant. As we were walking I grab her hand again 'her hand so soft' I thought and blush. I looked at Lucy who was blushing also I let go her hand.

"Sorry about that" I said getting nervous 'Oh I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship' I thought.

Lucy reach her hand out and grab my hand. "It's okay I don't mind that you hold my hand" she said and looked up at me and smiled.

And we reach the restaurant and enter inside. "Hello do you have appointment today" Waiter said smiling at us.

"Yes Dragoneel" I said.

The waiter nodded "Follow me" Waiter said and walked away to a two person table and we follow and I pull a seat for Lucy.

She smiled "Why thank you Natsu" she said. I nodded and took a seat.

"What would you two lovely couple would like to drink" Maid said smiling.

We both blushed "I will just take a water" I said.

"I would like to have the same thing" Lucy said.

Maid nodded "I will be right back with your drinks" Maid said and left.

The maid came back with the drinks then I looked at the maid "L-l-lucy" I said.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"It's Erza stalking us" I said pointed at Erza who was hiding by a table and she cover herself with the menu.

Lucy looked and saw Erza and sigh. "How did she know where we were" Lucy said.

I shrugged "I hope she won't do anything" I said.

Lucy nodded. "What would you two like to eat" Maid asked.

"I would like some chicken" I said.

"And you" Maid asked looking at Lucy

"I would like some min so ramen" Lucy said.

Maid nodded "Your going to wait a bit okay" Maid said we nodded and she left. We started to talked how we first met how I beat Grey and what training I did every morning.

The maid came back with the ramen in her left and the chicken in her right hand. She set the ramen at Lucy side and chicken on my side.

"I hope you enjoyed the meal" Maid said and left.

I smiled and started eating. We both finish our food and I went up and paid the waiter in the front. And we left the restaurant.

We started to walked to Lucy home but then I want to show her something.

"Lucy I want to show you something" I said.

Lucy turn around "What is it?" Lucy said.

"It's a surprised so closed your eyes" I said.

She sighed but closed her eyes and I grab her hand started to dragged her to a secret waterfall I find when I was kid. The lamps on the lake were of and I use my fire lit them all up again.

"Okay now you can look" I said. Lucy open her eyes and saw the surrounds and smiled and turn to me.

"Now you give me surprised it's mine turn to give you a surprise too" Lucy said.

I nodded. "Close your eyes" Lucy said.

I closed my eyes and few seconds I felt someones soft lips on mine. I didn't open my eyes until Lucy pulled away. I open my eyes

"Sorry about that Natsu I hope I didn't ruin-" Lucy said but didn't get to finish because I pull her closed to me and kiss her again.

Lucy kissed back. I pull away "Will you Lucy Heartfilla be my girlfriend" I asked.

"Yes" Lucy said.

We both started walked back to Lucy home. We reach Lucy home I kissed her goodnight. I left and walked towards mine home and took a shower and brush my teeth and I fell on the bed and fell asleep with a smiled on mine face.

End of chapter 15 I hope you all like this chapter. And FINALLY NALU MOMENT OF THE DAY. So please review, follow, or favorite story it will be nice if you did. You could even give me ideas for the next chapter. So this good bye see you next time. Animebooknerd is out.


	16. Tuesday

Okay everybody I hope you enjoy my last chapter I know I did. So I would like to thank for you reading this or review or follow or even if you favorite it THANK YOU! Any way I think you will enjoyed this chapter 16 Tuesday. I don't own Fairy Tail I wish I did though. ENJOY!

Lucy pov.

I woke up with a morning sun in my face and I rise from the bed and walked to the bathroom and brush my teeth and brush my hair. After that I walked to my closet and grab a blue skirt and white shirt. I also grab a pair of white shoes and put it on. I walked down stairs and walked to my shelf of books and started reading some. Then I heard the phone rang in my purse on top of the counter of the kitchen. I walked over there and grab my phone out the purse and read person name it was Levy. I answered the phone.

"Hello" I said.

"So, was your date Lucy" Levy said.

"Fine" I answered.

"Did any thing happen while your on the date like something romantic" Levy asked.

"I don't want to answer that question Levy" I said.

"Really now, coward" Levy said.

"Well I did get stalked by Erza during the date" I said.

"What ERZA STALK YOU WHILE ON YOUR DATE!?" Levy yelled.

"Yeah she did" I said.

"Well talked to you later at school" Levy said.

"Okay" I said I put the phone back in my purse and grab my purse handle and walked outside.

I looked around to see Natsu anywhere I shrug 'He must fell asleep late last night' I thought then remember the kiss and blush.

I walk over to the school and walked down to the cafeteria and walked inside then grab a tray and walked over to the groups table. I took sit by Levy and she grin at me and I smiled back. I look around and saw Erza and looked at her she was pretending to be inserting in the book she was reading. I put my elbows on the table and lean closed to Erza and Erza looked up at me pretending to be confuse

"What?" Erza asked.

"Why did you stalk me and Natsu on our date yesterday night?" I asked.

Everybody went wide eyes except for Levy who was inserted what Erza was going to say.

"Because... I want to make sure that no will must up the date that's all" Erza said looking down ashamed.

I took a moment to thank and smiled and pat Erza back "It's all right Erza you were just watching our backs for us, but next time don't do that on our next date okay" I said.

"What a next date!?" Everybody at the table said.

"Yeah why are you guys surprised" I said and everybody took a moment to think and then went back to eating their food.

I started eating my food and once I finish my food I grab my tray and put it up and then went back to the group table and sat by Levy again. Then I was listing to Gajeel and Grey conversation about manga.

"I think Naruto will die by Madraa hit and Saskue will die because he got stab by his own sword by Madra too" Gajeel said.

"No way it can't happen why would the called the manga Naruto if the Main character is Naruto. He can't just die like that. Because now Saskue joins back to team 7 and Saskue must done a genjustu on Madraa he can't die either" Grey said.

"Well that your opinion I still think that there both going to die" Gajeel said.

"No the won't die" Grey said.

They were about to fight. Until Erza looked at the time then sigh.

"Okay you two and everybody we are going to be late for class. So let's get going to class" Erza said and Everybody nodded and started walked to class. I grab my stuff and went to my first hour which is history my favorite subject still.

I walked inside the class and look around and saw Levy and took a seat next to her she smiled at me and I smiled back.

The bell rang "Okay class we are going to learn about the dragons long ago" Oak said.

Everybody nodded and grab their books and open it up to chapter 1 section 1. At the end of the our I learn a lot about the dragons their climate the most. The live in a grass field or in the deep water or in the hot volcano or in the dessert and some land was hot as the sun.

'Man I can't wait to tell Natsu he would love to read this wait a minute where is Natsu I haven't seem him at the morning or break feast either' I thought the bell rang and it snap me out my thought and I grab my book and put it up and grab my bag and purse and walked out class.

I started to walked to the gym once I reach gym I went to the girl locker room and switch to blue shorts and black sweat shirt. I walk out the girls locker room. And went into the gym.

I went in the middle of the gym and look around to see if I can find Natsu after a couple minutes I give up and frown. Someone tap on my shoulder I turn around smile hoping it was Natsu. It wasn't though it was Loke.

"Did you miss me that much sweet heart" Loke said.

I frown and turn around in digest 'Great it had to be Loke'. "Leave me alone Loke" I said.

Loke look hurt "And leave the beautiful angel alone not a chance that would be the worst thing to do" Loke said.

I sigh and turn back around. "How about we go on a date me and you alone in the night I can see it now" Loke said.

"No thanks for asking though" I said.

Loke was about to protest but I saw Erza, Levy, Lisansa, Cana, and other girls too.

"I got to go bye" I said and ran off to the group of girls. I walked in the girls group and I walked over to Erza and grab my both my knees and pant a couple times.

"Did Loke talked to you agian" Erza asked.

I nodded. "Man that guy doesn't know when to give up" Levy said.

I let go my knees and stood straight up "Tell me about it" I said.

"Maybe you should pretend that your taken already" Erza said.

"But I'm really taken already" I said.

The group girls turn around and looked at me. One girl came grab my shoulders "Who is it who is it" Girl asked. "Yeah tell us" Second girl asked. I got nervous "Natsu" I said, blushing.

Every girl expect for my friends give me a look confuse until one them snapped their fingers.

"The nerd that has pink hair and glasses too" Girl said I nodded.

"Why would date a person like him you could get a bigger catch like Loke" another girl said.

"Because Loke only likes my body and Natsu likes as who I am" I said.

All the girls shook there head except for my friends. Some the group of girls stayed and congratulate me and my friends too. I thank them.

"Okay kids we are going to play two base kick ball" Coach Smith said.

Everybody nodded. I got team up with Gajeel, Levy, Erza, Grey, Cana, Jella, and some other people too. We against Loke, Tim, Devon, Chirstina, Rose, and other people too. We the field and the other team was kicking.

Loke was up first and Gajeel roll towards him and Loke kick it to the other side of the field and Loke went to the home base.

"I think I understatement his strength" Gajeel said.

Tim was up next and the ball over to him and he kick it and the went in the air and Levy caught it. Chirstina was next she kicked the ball on the right side of the field and Loke made it to the first base on the other side of the field and Chirstina was on the home base/Second base. After some time it was 20:19 we were losing by one point we two outs and we one point to make the game a tie. I was up so I walked up. Loke roll to me and I kick as hard as I could and the ball hit the right side of the wall and I ran to first base. As soon I touch the first base I ran back to the second base which was other side the field and I ran fast as I could. I was almost there then I saw the ball throw at me and I slide underneath the ball and touch the base. I could hear my team cheering and I made the game a tie and then the class was over.

I went back to the girls locker room and change back to my original clothes and I grab my stuff and walked out the girl locker room and the gym. I started to walked to math class which we were learning about 9p+6 The answer was 3 it was easy. The bell rang and I grab my stuff and walked out classed. I started to walked to lunch at the cafeteria and went inside the cafeteria and grab a tray and walked to groups table. We all talked and laugh. I finish my plate and I put my tray up and walked back to the group table.

Then the doors were kicked down and people had magic on their hands. "Hello everybody your going to tell us where is Madrkov and Natsu are?" A stranger with hood and black pants.

Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun dun. What is this people at this school. Why can the use magic too. Why do the want Madrkov and Natsu. If you want to find out find out in the next chapter. Please leave a review or you can follow or favorite. Thank you bye bye. And Sorry for the long waited too.


	17. The Plan

Hello everybody I was going updated this yesterday but I stay up all last night April 29. So I'm just typing this chapter for the first day of May 2 for my fans even if I had few of them, but I enjoy writing. So my dear readers, followers, favorites, and reviewers I would like to thank you all so much reading this story. I know I bad grammar, but I'm learning still and I will maybe write book someday in the future and maybe I tell you in the book about my first fanficiton I made and you might remember me. Probably you guys just scroll down to just read the story go ahead do that if you want to. But telling how I feel about how I write stories is like life it self. Sorry about that okay readers I hope you enjoy chapter 17 The Plan. ENJOY! I don't own Fairy Tail I wish I did.

Lucy pov.

I stare at the mage in the clocks and they were about to attacks us until a small person with green hair and purple eyes, walked towards the suspect to the leader, who had brown hair and red eyes wearing a red bannda and green hair guy poke the leader shoulder and the leader turn around and looked at the green hair guy with purple.

"What is it Mike?" Leader asked.

"Umm well sir I have some good news and some bad news" Mike said.

"Whats the good news?" Leader asked.

"We have successfully capture Natsu sir" Mike said.

"Oh that's great one down that we don't have to dealt with and one more to defeat" Leader said.

Everyone got mad that Natsu getting capture I was madder then all of them there 'What Natsu would never give up that easy something must happen that made him do it' I thought and I walked to my group and decide to form a plan. One half will defend the cafeteria and the other half will look for Natsu. I was running in the hallway with Grey, Lisannsa, Elfman, and Erza.

"Everyone slip up" I said. They nodded and they all went their separates ways to gather information about Natsu is held.

I was running in the hallway and started to hear footsteps of the mages. 'Oh man there's too many of them what to do what to do oh yeah hide in the locker of course' I thought and walked over to a locker and open it and enter it and closed it. I heard and saw the mages past by me and turn left to the cafeteria from behind entrance. Once I heard the footsteps gone I walked out the locker and regroup with everyone in math class. I enter the class and saw everybody there.

"Did anyone get any information about where Natsu is being held" I asked.

Everyone shook theirs heads. "But, I did learn the attack the elementary school too" Erza said.

I mentally slap myself "I almost forgot about Wendy and Carla" I said and looked at the ground 'I hope those two are all right.

Wendy pov. ( At the elementary at the bottom of the hill of high school buildings before the attack happen)

I hear and sense them before the even burst the doors and wall. "Everybody hide under your desk" I yelled and Everybody did it expected for Miss Brown.

The left side wall was huge hole and a brick hit Miss Brown in the head and she started to bleed on her head when she fell on the floor.

"MISS BROWN" Everyone yelled.

I ran over to Miss Brown and started to treated her wounds on her forehead. Romeo can behind me and asked me if Miss Brown is going to be okay. I nodded "I need to be protect from the mages so I won't get interrupted while healing Miss Brown" I said.

Romeo nodded and grab a meter stick in his hand and count of many mages are here about 3 mages "Okay even if I get defeated I will get back up and try again" Romeo said.

All the students got up and walked over to the Romeo. "We will help too" Students said.

"To protect MISS BROWN" Students yelled and charge at the three mages and knocked them out quickly.

After the mages were defeated, Miss Brown got up and shook her head. "Thank you Wendy for healing my wounds and thank you class for protecting her" Miss Brown said. Everybody nodded.

More mages came inside the class room "And now I can finally get this itchy wig off my head" Miss Brown said and took her long blond hair wig off and show white long hair.

I widden my eyes "Mirajane" I said. Mira nods "Yep class my real names is Marajane but called me Mira for short" Mira said. Everybody nodded.

"Wendy and Carla will go to high school and help out there" Mira said.

Carla and I nodded and walked out of the giant hole in the wall, and started walking outside to the hill. We reach the hill and started to walked up. We were on top and I saw Mages in cloak guarding every entrance of the school building. I duck and looked at Carla

"Do you have a idea to get inside the school?" I asked.

"Hmm we can use the vent on top the school building" Carla said, use her magic and wings grew back of the cat and grab me and flew me up to the school roof undected.

We land on the school building and we open the vent and set the lid aside and enter the vent it was a bit dusty but we crawl through and tried to be silent and then heard a conversation about Natsu underneath me and I saw light and I went towards it. I saw a small guy green hair and red eyes, and the other had a brown hair and red eyes fellow.

"So, Mike how did you capture Natsu without a fighting him?" Leader asked.

"Well Gin, we lied to him that we have his girlfriend Lucy if he tries anything we would kill her and he give up just like that boss" Mike said.

"Now tell me the bad news?" Gin question.

"Well he kinda escape from us because one our guards was drunk and laughing out loud and talking to himself saying that we trick the stipud fire mage and he got angry and he broke free easy" Mike said.

"WHAT?!" Gin said.

"I just told what I said, but the group who's trying to rescue him doesn't now yet, but if the do find out and come we're screw" Mike said looking down.

Gin laughed "Well here's the plan you take care of that group and I will take care of that stupid fire mage" Gin said.

"Yes Sir" Mike said.

'I got to warn the others before its too late' I thought and continued to crawl for while then suddenly the vent broke and I went falling down on someone.

"Ow that hurt" The person said.

I got up and bow my head down "I'm so sorry...Natsu" I said looking at Natsu who was rubbing his head.

Natsu looked at me and Carla "Oi it's just you two why are you here" Natsu asked.

"I came here to help" I said.

"Why were you in the vent any way?" Natsu asked.

"Well, outside was guard by the mages in cloak in the entrance and Carla said we should use the vent and she flew me up the school building and we went inside the vent we heard the leaders plan... We need to warn Lucy quick that your okay and that you escape they don't know yet" I said.

Natsu grab his chin and took a moment to think. "Well here's the plan you go warn Lucy and I will kick the leader Gins butt okay" Natsu said and ran bit down the hallway then turn around "I think the guys are in math class" Natsu said and pointed towards the math class and then ran off.

I nodded and me and Carla ran over to math class. And we stand in the door way and knocked on the door. I stood silently waiting and I open the door and enter it. Me and Carla got jumped by Erza who had her sword at our throats.

"Hey guys" I said.

Erza pull her sword away "Sorry about that Wendy and Carla we thought you were an enemy" Erza said.

I nodded and walked to the others "I have some information from Natsu" I said.

Everybody surround me "His he all right" Lucy asked.

"He escape the cell and is now going to fight the leader Gin and tell not to worry because he going to win" I said.

Everyone nodded and Lucy walked over to the window "All we do have to believe that Natsu will win the fight" Lucy said, everyone nodded in agreement.

And person walked in the math class "And I'm surely that your friend is going to lose to my leader" Mike said.

Natsu pov..

I continued running in the hallway 'If I heard the mages right that the leader is in the principal office' I thought I saw the office walk over to it and walk inside the office. I saw at the right side the wall a blood on Prinpal Madrkov and he was beaten up pretty badly.

"Gramps" I said and ran over to him.

Madrkov look at me "Ran Natsu this guy is too powerful for you" Madrakov said.

The chair turn around "Hello Natsu are you prepare to die today" Gin said grinning evilly

End of chapter 17. Will Natsu win his fight or will he died? And looks like Gin plan work.

Natsu: Pssh I going to win this fight

Lucy: I don't know he beat the Principal Madrkov a powerful wizard

Natsu: I still will this fight

Lucy: I hope you will. Please review.

Me: I think Natsu will win.


	18. Two fights part 1

Me: Hello everybody this is so a joy writing this an-

Natsu: Yeah Yeah yeah I want see if I won the fight

Lucy: Sorry Natsu rudeness contiune on

Me: Thanks Lucy. Any way I want to think you for following, reviewing, or faviorte this stroy.

Lucy and Natsu: And this chapter 18 The two fights.

Me: Disclamer I don't own Fairy Tail I wish I did though, but I own this story I made with them but don't own the chacters. Oh yeah Mike is a kid.

Lucy pov.

"How did you find us?" I asked, "Well my dear I could hear your voices down the hallway while I was running through" Mike answered, "Well you don't know that Natsu will lose or not" I said, "Oh I know that he's going to lose" Mike said. "He'll going to win the fight and we belive in him" I said, pull out one of my key. "Open the gate of the golden bull Taurus" I said, summoning a giant bull with human like cow legs with boots on and wear swim briefs, has leather around him to hold his giant ax.

Taurus turns around looks at Lucy "You still look hot as ever Lucy" Taurus said, I slap my forehead "Shut up and take that guy out for me" I said point at Mike. "Okay Lucy" Taurus said, and turns around to face Mike and grab his ax from his back and charge at Mike and jump in the air and slam the ax at Mike head. It made a huge explosion and smoke too. I tried to see what's going on but the smoke was in the way, once the smoke clear I could see the math rooms walls were destroy and crumble. I saw a two shadow figures, I look closly and I saw Mike holding the blad with one hand while Taurus was still holding the handle of his ax. Everyones eyes widen too, Mike smirk and let go of the ax and side step from the blade to the right and jump at Taurus and punch him in the gut and Taurus dissapear into smoke then it tranform back to the key I grab the key and put back to key chain.

Grey stuck out one hand out flat and put his other hand on top his flat hand and made a fist "Ice make Saucer" Grey said and shoot out a ice that look like a saucer at Mike. Mike didn't even move to dodge it, he just stuck one hand out and flick the saucer away and made the saucer turn to right which it was coming for me, I jump out the way and dodge saucer and saucer went outside were there was used to be a wall there. I give a sigh of relief and stood up from the ground, look at Mike 'Stragne he hasn't move much since the fight exepect for the part when he took out Taurus' I thought. Erza requip into her knight form and had one sword in her hand charge at Mike.

Mike caught surprised a bit then made sword appear in his hand block Erza attack and force her back a couple feet. "So your Erza Scarlet requip mage the same magic as me, I wonder who going to win this fight me or you" Mike said. Erza charge Mike again 'I can't bealive this' I thought as I watch.

Erza pov

As I charge at Mike 'I can't bealive theirs a another person that can do the same magic as I can' I thought and clash each other swords I requip put a second sword in my free hand strike at Mike, but Mike kick me in the stomach making me flying outside the building. Mike came charging at me he tried to strike me with his blade, but I blocked with my right hand sword and push him back. Then I requip to Heaven Wheel Armor and charge at Mike and hit him with my Pentragram sword attack went right behind him and smiled. Mike didn't look hurt but smile "That doesn't even hurt your kinda of weak Erza" Mike said.

Then Mike charge at me and I turn around to block his next attack, as soon Mike was close enough to strike I tried to block it, but he dissapear right in front of me. I look every where to see where's coming from and Mike reappear right behind me and strike right through me. I scream in pain then stopped. Half my armor was damage by Mike attack. 'How did he do that' I thought. "Wow your armor is pretty weak" Mike said, I requip to my Flame Empress Armor and shot flames at Mike and Mike blocked it and sent it right back. 'Crap' I thought and dodge it. Then I requip to my Lighting Empress Armor and grab my stuff and shot thunder at Mike from the sky it hits him and taking off his armor off.

"Damn I forgot that you have that one and it looks like I can't go easy on you either" Mike said, requip to a giant armor hands, legs, and chest too. He had one giant club in one hand and the other he had giant sword in his other hand. I widen my eyes, "I called this armor The Giant King" Mike said, while a crown hovering above Mike head. (A/N: I was trying to think of some thing cool name but I couldn't sorry) I raise my staff and struck lighting from the sky and try to hit Mike again. Mike grins "Sorry but that won't work twice" Mike said, and raise his club above his head and absorb the lighting. 'This is just great my lighting won't work and I bet this thing has defense magic too, what can I do' I thought, then got hit by his club, such of force it made me go through to school other side, I land on the ground making a crater. Thrid/Fourths of my armor was destroy.

I struggle to get back up 'I have to proect my friends I can't lose now' I thought and stood up from the ground then I got smash again back down on the ground by club again, once hit the ground it made a bigger crater. It hurt a lot as soon club went back up and went came back slam down on me again. I could hear Mike laughing in my ears, "Hmmm your so weak maybe as soon I'm done with you I go after your friends then, I will go after that new guy name Jella I think and destroy him.

That me really really mad, so when the club went up I requip to my Purgatory Armor and I stood up and club went down I smash it force so it wounldn't crush me again. "Hmm your still trying just like I have to juice up a bit more" Mike said, putting more force on club, making me kneel on the ground. 'No I can't lose here I will save my friends' I thought and force the club back up and started to walked towards Mike who his eyes were widden in shock "There's no way you could get back up and still move with that much damage on you" Mike said, then try to smash me again with his club I parry the club, then he tried to use his other weapon his sword came going down to me and I grip my both hands handle of the club and jump in the air and hit the middle of the sword.

The sword broke into pieces, I land on the ground. Mike look shocked "There's no way I going to lose against you" Mike said, bringing down his club at me again I look at the club and then requip to my Black Wing Armor and grip both my hands on the sword and jump in the air went through the club, making into tiny bits of woods. Mike scream of frustiation and charge at me with his fist trying to punch me in the face. I smiled and slice off his armor off. Mike look at me and then fall on his knees and holding up with his hand on the ground and started to punch it. "I lost to her, I'm so sorry Gin that I lost the battle" Mike said, crying and contiuned punching the ground, then looks up at me "How did you get back up?" Mike asked, I smiled and pat his head "First I have two questions, First How old are you?" I asked, "Twelve" Mike said.

"Wow this old and you able to damge me like this and have so high magic power" I said. "Whatever, so how did you get back up?" Mike asked, "Hey I said I had two questions. My second question why join Gin team?" I asked. "Because I got pick on by boys and parents in school and I beat the boys up and parents and childern at my school called me a freak and monster, so I destory the school then everyone stayed away from me. I cry and cry because I didn't want to be alone I try to be friends again, but they ran away from me, but one day Gin walked over to me and asked me to join his crew. I asked him if all right to have monster in the crew, then he said what monster I see no monster I see boy whose by himself. I smiled that day and join his crew. His like older brother to me but one day a powerful evil magic hit Gin and now he plan attack this school, I tried to convince him not to attack but it didn't work I wouldn't try force because I knew I was going to lose to him." Mike explained.

I nodded 'Man I feel bad for the kid' I thought. "Now Erza answered my question I asked before" Mike said. "Well you threaten my family and my boyfriend" I answered. "But you guys aren't even realeated to each other" Mike said, "In Fairy Tail, Prinpal Madrkarov wanted to make this school to treat each student like a family and everybody started to proect one anthoer, because that whats family does proecet one another" I explained. "You won't be able to beat our leader Gin though with the evil inside him" Mike said looking down and started crying "I'm so sorry for you guys I really am" Mike said, I rub Mike hair "Don't worry about it Natsu will be able to defeat him you just have to belive in him that he will" I said. "Why don't you guys just give up all ready?" Mike asked, "Theirs one thing that you need to now about Natsu Dragoneel" Erza said, "What is it," Mike asked curious, "That Natsu never gives up" I said. Mike smiled and nodded.

Then the group caming raning towards me and Gray was about to attack Mike but I stood in the way between both of them I shook my head, and Gray stop. "Wendy heal Mike for me and if you have enough magic left you can heal me if you want to" I said, Wendy nodded and ran over to Mike and started to heal him. "Why are we healing the enmeny" Lucy asked, "Because his just a kid and he wasn't his fault he tried to stoped Gin but he knows that he isn't strong enough to defeat him." Erza said. Lucy nods "Okay that makes sense" Lucy said. "Right now Gin is getting control by a powerful and evil magic and now his magic even stronger before and Natsu going to face him even though he defeat the Madrkov all we need to is bealive that he will win the fight" Erza said. Lucy turn around "We need to help him then" Lucy said and started run back to school but stoped by me, "I wouldn't do that if I wear you. You be distracting him while during the fight with Gin all we have to just wait to see if he going to win" I said turning around looking at the window of the prinpal office. I put one hand on my stomach and the other on Lucy shoudler.

Me: That's the end of Chapter 18

Natsu: Hey what about my fight with Gin

Me: This first part of this chapter you will be in the next one

Natsu: *sighs* Fine and hurry do next chapter then.

Me: Be paient it takes time you know

Natsu, Levy, Lucy, Happy, Carla, Wendy, Jella, Madkrov, Mirajane, Gajeel, Romeo, and Lasansa: Please review or follow or favorite this story and read this other story on his profile it's a Naruto and Hinata one

Me: Thank you guys and Until next time see ya.


	19. The Fight part 2

Me: Hello Everybody.

Natsu: Hey guys welcome to part two of The Fight you'll see me fight with Gin

Lucy: You better be carefull

Me: He may be smart in school, but he a genius in combat Luce.

Natsu Hey that my nickname for her

Me: Opps sorry

Lucy: You have point any way everybody in Fairy Tail thanks you for reading this story or review or whatever you did.

Me: I don't own Fairy Tail or the charaters expect for Mike and Gin. Now Enjoy _**The Fight Part 2**_.

Natsu pov.

I look Gin who was just smiling at me, "Did you do this to him?" I asked, "Of course I did that to him who else could done that nobody else in room expect him, you, and me. You may be smart, but your dumb" Gin said. I got and ran at to punch Gin in the face, but he held a finger up shaking it back in forth. "Before we fight let's talk a bit first then fight after that" Gin said, pointing the seat in front of him. I look at Gin one more time then Madrakov 'He would done the same thing' I thought and walked towards the seat. I sat down in chair and then waited for Gin to speak, but I decide to speak first. "Why did you come here to this to get me and Madrkov" I asked, "Because I need to kill you both" Gin said. "Why" I asked, "That's is none of your buisness boy" Gin said, "You could kill Madrakov by now why didn't you" I asked, "That because I use him as bait to get here, because I knew you find out we didn't have your girl, you'll escape and find me immeaditly, and your just a boy, but your pretty observent for tennager" Gin explained.

"Man your an idoit for messing with Fairy Tail school. We will be your army and contiune school like usally" I said, "My crew won't lose to weaklings that likes of you guys" Gin said then he look at the clock. "Or is it the complety oppsite what your saying" I said grinning. "Don't get too cocky boy, plus by now Mike took care of your resuce team out" Gin said. "Or could it be the oppsite of saying again, plus he just a child and a kid" I said, then they explsion in math class happen and I saw out the window. "You made mistake for taking the bait boy" Gin said, "Second, Mike has a lot of Magic and can do the same magic as Erza Scarlet" Gin includded. I grab the seat trying to not hit Gin in the face, once I started to clam myself down 'Man I hope they Guys are doing okay and I can't bealive theirs a another person that can do the same magic as Erza' I thought. I grin "This may be you challage, but made the first mistake of the whole world to coming to this school Gin, I know Erza will beat Mike I bealive in her" I said. Gin laughed out loud, "Bealivng won't solve anything Natsu you should learn that before long ago, I think we had enough talking to you Natsu Dragoneel" Gin said then he stood up from the desk.

I stood up from the chair and face Gin 'Okay his about the same height as me' I thought. "Like said before your going regrate for coming to this school" I said serious, glaring, then took my glasses off and set them on the desk and then put my contacts in really fast, but carefully. Gin grin "Oh is that so" Gin said punch my stomach and made me flying to wall. 'Okay I have to keep my guard up' I thought and look at Gin and saw my glasses broken "Hey those were brand new you know" I said pointing at him. "Who cares" Gin said. I stood up and then charge at him smack my fist toghter "Fire Dragon Iron Fist" I said, my right fist went up in flames and I hit Gin right in the face send him flying towards the wall "Fire Dragons Wings" I said and hit wings of flame at Gin. "Fire Dragon Roar" I said and shot flames out my mouth and hit Gin. There was a lot dust so I couldn't see Gin, so I waited for dust to clear out which didn't take long because there was hole in the wall. Gin caming walking out unsracth and no marks on him. I look at him 'My attacks didn't work on him' I thought, Gin was smiling, "I'm not going easy on you Natsu" Gin said, then dissapear, then reappear right in front of me and kick me in the stomach sending me flying again. I stop my self from hitting the wall though by digging the ground with my hands making me stop in tracks. I stood up and look up and saw Gin gone 'Where did that jerk go how can I see him if he keeps doing that. Oh yeah trust all my senses smell, feel, and others too.' I thought and close my eyes and took a deep breath and smell my surrounds and I got his scent from behind me.

I kick backwards and hit Gin in the stomach sending him outside from the hole in the wall and I was already in front of him and use fire dragon iron fist and hit him on the ground making a small crater on the ground. Then I land on the ground waiting for Gin to get back up and he got up and he look at me 'He looks kinda of mad' I thought. "Time to use my real magic" Gin said, putting his hand in the sky cloudy and lighting coming down, making the ground shake, and the wind was forming a tornado. "Element Magic" I said. "Hmm your pretty smart for teenager" Gin said. "But that forbidding magic long ago how can you use that kind of magic" I said. "I was in libary and find a book that taught element magic and I taught myself how to use it and now I'm a expert" Gin explained. 'Crap this is bad' I thought as ground crack underneath me went to a huge crack making me falling down in the hole and following by that was lighting right above me as I was falling down. 'Remember Natsu fire magic isn't just destrict magic you can change your proprety and your able to grab something' I thought hearing Marco past saying that. I took a deep breath and flames went out the crack and made a giant hand and grab a ledge and pull myself up back up sending me flying in the sky. "Fire Dragon Wing slash" and Gin got hit by flames of wings again and I dropped down on the ground. "You'll leave this school now" I yelled, Gin stood up on the ground, I charge at him and started punching him and kicking him times in a row. Gin caught my right fist shot water out his mouth and hiting me and pushing me away from him too.

"What water how can you do that" I said. "Remember water is element too you know" Gin said. "Oh yeah I forgot about that" I said. I charge at him and punch him in the face and kick him ten times again. Gin push me back hard making me got back a couple feet, then he made a water spear and threw it at me and I tried to punch the water spear but it went fast for me and struck right threw my chest. 'Shit it hit me' I thought and look down to see the water spear still there then disappearing. I saw Gin stopped laughing and look at me "That should of kill you" Gin said. "How I asked" I said. "Well the water spear should of went inside your body and destory your blood systems and kill you, but it didn't work I wonder why?" Gin explained. "Because of Juvia" Juvia said walking from behind a tree. "Juvia why are you here?" I asked. "Juvia wants to help presious Gray-sama friends" Juvia said. "So what did you do with the water spear" Gin said. "I absorb it in my water magic it won't kill me but Juvia is badly damage by that kind of water, but Juvia save one of Gray-sama and that's all it matters" Juvia said, fall on the ground. Gin smile "What pathetic person sacrfcie herself to save one of her friends what an idoit" Gin said, I punch him the face. "I don't care if you make fun of me but ever make fun one my friends and family your going pay for that." I said. Gin ran back a 30 feet and summon lighting from sky and tried to hit me with it I dodge it and started to charge at Gin. Gin summon lighitng and earth cracking and tried to hit me with that. I jump in mid air. "I'm tired of you Gin your hurt a family member I won't forgive you Fire dragon sword edge" I yelled and hit Gin makin him flying to a tree going threw it and others also. Gin was lying on the ground uncoiunsly 'I won the battle for my friends and for Fairy Tail too' I thought and smiled.

Me: That the end of this chapter

Natsu: Yes I knew that I would kick the Gin butt and I was right.

Every one in the Fairy Tail: Please review or follow or favorite and I don't if just a flame either.

Me: thanks guys and until next time see yah.


	20. The End or is it

Me: Hello guys. Today mabe this final chapter of this story. I have fun writing the story and I love the reviews. So, guys I hope you enjoy this last chapter _**The end**_. I don't own Fairy Tail or its chacrcters, I just own the plot plus Gin and Mike.

Natsu pov.

'I wont the battle and now Fairy Tail is save from harm' I thought. I smile and turn to Juvia who was still laying down on the ground. I pick her up and walk to the front of the school. The clouds in the sky clear up and the bright sun came out. The group came running to me I hand Juvia to Gray, then explained what happen during the fight. "Its thanks to Juvia that I'm still alive" I said, "She will be fine though in a couple of days of resting" The school fairy mage nurse said.

Everybody nods, then I saw Gin holding his arm and walking over to here. Everyone got into a battle stance expect for me. I held my hand up and everybody look at me confuse. I walked over to Gin lend a hand to him. He accept the offer and we both started walking back to the group. "Sorry for what I did to your school, I don't know what came over me" Gin said, rubbing back of his head. "Yeah it's not your fault that you got controlled by dark magic" I said. "Big bro" Mike said pasting everybody in the group walking over to me and Gin. "Yeah what is it lil bro" Gin asked, smiling. "Your back to normal" Mike said cry a little and hug Gin as soon I let go of him. Gin hug back the rest of us was smiling for them. "I have a question both of you two" I said. "What is it" Gin said. "How about you two join Fairy Tail" I asked. Mike and Gin look at each other then back at me. "Yes we love to" Gin and MIke said.

"I will check on master or the prinpal" I said and walked over to the hole in the prinpal office and jump towards it. I look around to find the prinpal and I saw Madrkov standing in front of the desk. "You all right gramps" I asked. "Yeah I'm fine boy one of my old friends heal me and then left" Madrakov said. "Okay thanks" I said and turn to jump off the hole again. "You take care of your self grams" I said and jump off prinpal office. Was I land on the ground I saw Lucy on the edge of cliff looking at the sunset.

I walked over to Lucy "Hey you all right Luce" I asked. Lucy turn towards me, "Yeah I'm fine it's just thinking about something" Lucy said. "And what might that be" I asked. "What would happen if I never meet you Natsu" she said. "That's all" I said, "And if what's going to happen to our future" she included. I walked over to Lucy and cup her cheeks and give her a passtional kiss. Then I pull back, "Whatever happens in the future I'm happy as long if I am with you" I said and then we kissed again then look at the sunset. 'I don't what our future going to be really but as long with my Lucy then I can deal with the future' I thought.

The End.

Me: The End of this story I hope you enjoy this story as much I did. If I get 5 reviews I make epilouge. But thank you readers for reading this story to the end. And don't worry I gong make another NaLu story.


End file.
